Joey
by tightgreenshorts
Summary: Song Fic: Joey by Sugarland. Kaiba's feelings about losing Joey.


I do not own Yugi-oh

Joey belongs to Sugarland (the song geniuses, not Joey Wheeler)

**Joey**

Even after 30 years of muling it over, Kaiba could still not remember why he didn't leave with Joey that night. He didn't remember there being a fight, or a disagreement, Kaiba had just wanted to stay at the party. Joey had said that was fine, but since he felt out of place in the high class society galas, he had decided to leave early.

_What if I'd said yes _

_What if I'd gone out that night_

It was one wrong move of Joey's, and his life had...

Kaiba wondered all the time if his mind had been clouded that night. If he had been angry about leaving alone, and made the decision to turn, ignoring oncoming traffic. He wondered, if Joey had just turned the other way, would he still have his puppy today?

_What if you'd turned left_

_and everything would've turned out alright_

On busy days, which was everyday except May 23, he rarely thought about the blonde. But May 23 was the day...

On that day he would just sit at home by himself remincing about the blonde. He would analyze every little thing that happened that night, trying to find the one place where he made the mistake. It always boiled down to letting Joey leave. Kaiba knew he should've taken him home.

_What if I spoke up_

_What if I took the keys_

Kaiba had wanted the business deal, that he disregarded Joey's safety, and didn't take him home. Kaiba did get the business deal, by marrying the owner's daughter. She had been there for him only days after learning about his death. She was sweet, but their marriage was nothing but a business agreement. They lived in separate houses, and lived separate lifes, but always made time to see the other.

_What if I had tried a little harder_

_instead of always trying to please_

**Joey, I'm so sorry**

**oh, can you hear me?**

**Joey, I'm so sorry**

Kaiba was constantly reminded of Joey. He always pushed the thoughts of May 23rd out of his head, but when his thoughts drifted to other times, he would think of them instead of the mountains of paperwork.

Like how they ended up together thanks to Mokuba and Serenity. Kaiba had the last word in the matter. Serenity got Joey to admit his crush, and at that split second, Kaiba could have ended it there. Instead he admitted his crush, and they fell in 'love'.

_What if I'd said no_

_what if we never fell in love_

How did the two last for 6 months without tearing into each other, or ripping out the others throat. It was simple. For a loud-mouthed proud boy, Joey was as shy as a school girl in bed. Even after heavy petting and make-out sessions when it would come to sex, Joey would always shy away. Kaiba liked that. Studies had showed that sex early in a relationship leads to a sooner breakup, so he didn't mind waiting. The puppy was good enough with his mouth anyway.

_What if we'd gone slow_

_Or a little bit faster and broken up_

There first kiss had been amazing. Joey had wanted it on a beach, or some where wet. Kaiba had planned the whole thing, but heavy rain had cancelled the helicopter ride. Kaiba had sulked about it, but Joey simply dragged him outside and kissed him. Then they went back inside and enjoyed a shower together. Now anytime it rained Kaiba had the urge to go run outside hoping to see the blonde again.

_would I know this hurt_

_would I feel this pain_

_Do you know with all I have left in my very last breath I will call your name_

**Joey, I'm so sorry**

**oh, can you hear me?**

**Joey, I'm so sorry**

Kaiba wondered about Joey's death everyday. He constantly wished he could've died with him. Or at least been by his side in the ambulance or hospital. Kaiba hadn't learned of the accident until the next day. By then it was to late. Kaiba wished he could've known so he could've gotten the best doctors to work on him. He loved him, and didn't want to lose Joey. But he still did.

_was it quiet and cold, was it light or to dark to see_

_and did you reach for me_

**Joey, I'm so sorry**

**oh, can you hear me?**

**Joey, I'm so sorry**

And he hated himself because of it.

{This is also my theory about why Joey isn't in the Yugi Oh GX thingie majig. Even though I don't watch it... I still wonder. Hope you liked it, and leave a review if you want.}


End file.
